Cash flow refers to the movement of cash and/or other currencies over a particular time period within a business or enterprise. Business personnel in charge of cash flow management may use various tools to assist in the cash flow process, including cash handling devices, which may include cash recyclers, depository and/or dispensing machines that allow a retail establishment to maintain and re-use an amount of cash on-site. Currency recycler devices, or cash recyclers, may interact with multiple different users acting in different capacities within the business, for example, cashiers temporarily transferring cash to and from points of sale (e.g., cash registers) operating at a store, or employees exchange cash into different denominations, and managers making various withdrawals and deposits in the course of business operations. Cash recyclers may be configured to process currency transactions, accept cash deposits and dispense cash withdrawals, and calculate and manage use of cash flows in real-time.
Cash handling devices, such as cash recyclers, are being used in more locations (e.g., retails establishments, etc.) and are being used by many different types of users at these locations (e.g., managers, customer service personnel, point of sale cashiers, recycler administrators, etc.). For example, a store may have dozens of employees, contractors, and/or vendors having different jobs and responsibilities, many of whom may have reason to interact with the store's recycler to perform various cash-related transactions. However, it might be impossible or undesirable to provide unlimited and unrestricted access to the cash recycler for all of these employees. For example, security concerns, difficulties of employee training, and inefficiency of recycler transactions may make it advantageous for the store to implement different functional limitations for some or all of these users. However, it may be quite tedious to assign different sets of functions, privileges, and limitations to each user individually. Accordingly, there is a need for additional flexibility and efficiently in the configuration of cash handling devices to provide functional limitations on transactions to different users.